


See You Never

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alluded To Ryou x Yuusuke, Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, M/M, One Sibling Boot Camp, This is my reverse world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Ryou to leave to infiltrate Haou's forces.  Shou doesn't want him to go:  but will not say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Never

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** See You Never  
**Characters:** Ryou  & Shou|| **Romance:** Yuusuke x Ryou  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A62, 3rd person POV; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 2/7; One Sibling Boot Camp, #18, ill-fated  
**Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Easter Egg Basket Advent located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on FF.net.  
**Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.  
**Summary:** It's time for Ryou to leave to infiltrate Haou's forces. Shou doesn't want him to go: but will not say good-bye.

* * *

“Shou?” Asuka stood in the doorway, waiting for him to look at her. “It’s time. Are you coming?” 

Shou returned his look to his deck. “I don’t know.” He knew that he had to make up his mind and he only had seconds to do it in. 

“Shou.” There was a tiny scrap of warning her tone, more to remind him of the time limit than anything else. 

He got to his feet. As much as he didn’t want to do this, he couldn’t just let it happen without watching. Asuka said nothing this time, but just moved on down the hallway. Once Shou stepped out of his room, he saw Fujiwara Yuusuke there as well, looking as worried as he ever did. 

The two exchanged only a look, but that was enough. Together they followed Asuka to the main gathering area, where the two groups about to go out gathered. 

Technically there were three of them. The first group would track and capture General Johan, while the second observed from a distance. 

Ryou would go in once the capture was successful and free Johan, which would – if all went well – give him a chance to worm his way into Haou’s court. 

They’d gone over the plan multiple times, ironing out every wrinkle they could find. Ryou’s rising reputation as someone almost as ruthless as Haou would help. He’d certainly put enough effort into it, Shou thought. 

Yuusuke went right over to Ryou as soon as he entered the room, and everyone else found something more interesting to take their attention. Shou didn’t move past the door himself, gaze flickering over the group chosen to ‘capture’ General Johan. It had been rough picking them out, since they needed strength enough to do that and yet still be plausibly defeated by Ryou. 

A quiet noise caught attention and Shou glanced up to see Yuusuke now a step or two away from Ryou and Ryou looking to where Edo strode over toward them. 

“It’s time,” was all their leader said, and the first group headed out. 

Ryou carried no baggage; he’d weeded out everything that he’d need or want to things he could carry in his pockets. But as he looked around one last time, his attention fell on Shou. 

They hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words to one another since Ryou decided to take this mission. Shou’s heart caught in his throat, words bubbling to his lips but never passing them. Two did wiggle their way out, his voice choked and hard. 

“Stay safe.” 

Ryou didn’t smile. He seldom did. “As much as I can,” he said, nodding. A knot of pain in Shou’s chest didn’t even begin to ease, but he returned the nod before he and the others headed out as well. 

_Get this done fast._ Shou knew he couldn’t. This would take months. It could even take years. But he wanted it done anyway. He’d always wanted what he could never have. This wasn’t any different. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
